Tom Felton oneshot for I'mthefangtoyourbang
by Tensa96
Summary: katie goes on vacation to london for a while i wonder what will happen and who will she meet? and yes i put it under harry potter and with the character malfoy seeing as tom plays him and there is no thing for actors DX


I watched as a man spray painted a white rose silver on the streets of Covent Garden in London. As the rose transformed into a beautiful silver bloom, I sighed walking by. I wanted it.

I stopped in the current of people, and walked to the stand where the man was creating it. He finished spray painting it, and I spoke.

"How much for that?" I asked.

"Ten pounds," he said. I sighed. I only had five.

"Thanks anyway," I mumbled and walked away.

London was an expensive town, especially for a teen like me with such little money.

I was vacationing here alone because my parents finally said I was old enough. I was relieved, because I needed to get away from Mansfield. Once I hit London though, it was another story.

London is so damn expensive, loud, and very confusing. When I first arrived, I felt very small. It didn't matter that Katie Green had just arrived to London for relaxation.

My trip had little relief.

I did enjoy the quiet places, though. Kew Gardens, Hyde Park, and shoreside at on the Thames River were great. So serene and...Calming.

However, places like Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, and Covent Garden where I currently am are too noisy.

I just figured I should "Live it up" and go to all of those mind corrupting places, no matter how much of an outsider I felt like.

I walked to a stand where they were selling candy. I looked at all of the wonderful treats that could tame my fierce sweet tooth.

I moved down the row of choices and bumped into someone. I jerked away quickly, momentarily spooked by the sudden interruption of my thoughts. I looked up to see a blonde hair boy. He looked equally surprised. I looked a little closer at him. He looked familiar.

"Sorry," he said almost shyly. His accent was to die for. He sounded like someone out of Harry Pot-Holy crap! It's Tom Felton! No wonder...he does play Draco Malfoy, after all.

"Oh, my fault," I said back. My voice was slightly shaky. I couldn't believe I was seeing him in person.

He laughed a little. "You alright?" he asked. He must've noticed my total mind combustion.

"Oh, yeah. Fine," I said quickly. I tried to smile, but I think some other weird thing with my face happened. I'm not sure what though, but he laughed again.

"I'm Tom, Tom Felton," he said, holding out his hand. "Did you recognize me?" he asked.

I took his hand, smiling nervously. "Yeah...Kind of," I said shyly. "I'm a big fan..."

"Thanks," he said. He had a devilish grin on his face, which caused me to giggle. "I'm Katie," I said.

"Katie," he repeated with his amazing accent. "That's cool." was all he said.

"So, you sound a little less British than me. (Laughs). Here on holiday?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...I like getting away from home," I said.

"Great," he replied. "Listen, you sound interesting...In a good way of course. How about I buy you some sweets and I can get to know you. Deal?" he said.

I gulped. I couldn't believe it. All I could do was nod. I was still processing the thought of hanging out with Tom Felton.

He smiled, and picked out some candy for me. As he paid for it, he gave me an anxious look and stared at my lips for a bit. I bit my bottom lip and rocked back and forth on my feet.

He handed me the bag of treats, and we started walking. His hand was on the small of my back, leading me through the crowd of people.

"So, tell me about yourself," he stated. "What do you do for fun where you live?" he asked.

"Umm, well I read," I started. "I like to write as well, and hang out with my friends," I said.

"Very cool," he said. I smiled.

"I must say, you're much nicer than Draco Malfoy," I said, immediately regretting it, realizing I sounded stupid. He laughed, and I blushed.

"He's quite the character" is all he said about that. I nodded, shaking it off.

We walked some more, until we passed the stand with the man painting flowers again. I sighed loudly, not meaning to though. Tom must have heard me though.

"Why the sigh?" he asked. I figured I'd just tell him, no matter how pathetic it sounded.

"Nothing. It's just I'd like that silver flower the man painted. Silver is my favourite colour. I was going to buy it, but I'm five pounds short," I said. He nodded, and looked over at the man.

"I can get it for you," he offered. I shook my head.

"You really don't have to. The world won't end if I don't get that flower," I said, smiling. He kept a serious face.

"Yeah...but I want to get you that flower," he said walking me over to the stand. Before I could object again, he was already talking to the man.

"I'll take the silver one," he said, handing the man the cash. The man smiled and went to grab it. Then I felt Tom's lips touch my cheek. It was very short, and made me blush. I put my hand on the spot he had just kissed, and looked up at him, he smiled. I bit my lip and turned back to the man holding the silver painted flower. I took it in my hand and gripped it.

I smiled very big at the man. Then I smiled back at Tom as we walked away.

As we got further from the stand I looked back at the man. He was still painting flowers, and I smiled.

!*!*!*!*!*!

Strange Maze,

What Is This Place?

I Hear Voices over My Shoulders

Nothing's Making Sense At All

Wonder, Why Do We Race?

And every day were running in Circles

Such A Funny Way to fall.

Try To Open Up My Eyes

I'm Hopin' for the Chance to Make It Alright.

When I Wake Up

The Dream Isn't Done

I Wanna See Your Face And Know I Made It Home

If Nothing Is True

What More Can I Do?

I Am Still Painting Flowers for You

Throw My Cards

Give You My Heart

Wish We Could Start All Over

Nothing's Making Sense At All

Try To Open Up My Eyes

I'm Hopin for a Chance to Make It Alright

When I Wake Up

The Dream Isn't Done

I Wanna See Your Face And Know I Made It Home

If Nothing Is True

What More Can I Do?

I Am Still Painting Flowers for You

I Am Still Painting Flowers for You

I Heard Everything You Said

I Don't' Want To Lose My Head

When I Wake Up

The Dream Isn't Done

I Wanna See Your Face And Know I Made It Home

If Nothing Is True

What More Can I Do?

I Am Still Painting Flowers for You

I Am Still Painting Flowers for You

I Am Still Painting Flowers for You

-Painting Flowers, by All Time Low

Link: .com/watch?v=aRQekKsxTPU&feature=related


End file.
